A long-time driving-warning apparatus for an automotive vehicle is conventionally known which measures a traveling time of the automotive vehicle, and detects a geographical position of the vehicle whenever the measured traveling time reaches a predetermined time period, to search the vicinity of the detected geographical position of the vehicle for a place where the driver can take a rest, and supply information on the place to the driver (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-262163).
However, the conventional apparatus does not contemplate cases where the driver becomes fatigued before the traveling time reaches the predetermined time period, and therefore there remains room for improvement.
The present invention has been made in view of the above inconvenience, and it is an object of the invention to provide a driving condition-monitoring apparatus for automotive vehicles, which is capable of instructing the driver to take a rest at more suitable timing through monitoring the driving condition of the driver.